


Thorin's chamber

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Embarrassment, FaceFucking, M/M, Spanking, consensual domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only within his chamber does he allow Dwalin to rule him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday present for Ladynorthstar

~Morning~

“ Dwalin , take your troop and patrol the borders this morning.”

“Aye.”

~Afternoon~

“ Dwalin ,  Fundin  needs aid sending off the next shipment of weapons.”

“Aye, my King.”

~Evening~

“The mining lift broke in the south-east corner.  We need the day’s collection brought up before dawn.”

“At your service.”

It was the middle of the night when finally  Thorin  relieved himself of his kingly duties and retreated to his quarters.  Many problems arise during the night when dwarves choose to work instead of sleep.  He was exhausted and knew there would be more inquiries from his subjects later, but for now he would rest for a moment.  

The dwarf king removed his heavy mantel and sat on his immaculate stone-framed bed.  The bedding was soft and he exhaled a heavy breath, however something was different.   Thorin  moved from his spot and noticed he has sat on a strange bit of fabric unfamiliar to his chambers.  

What is this…

He picked it up and held it towards the dim candles on the wall, only to feel a hot flush race into his cheeks.  

A dress?!

A loud knock on the door caused the king to yelp and jump out of his bed.  He covered his mouth quickly and hid the delicate dress he found behind his back.   Thorin  almost squeaked in horror as the door began to open.

His heart stopped when a shadowed figure entered his room.  It took a moment for his mind to catch up and calm down as he realized it was  Dwalin  and not another dwarf to catch him holding a dress.

Wait…

Why is this dress here…

“I am not wearing this!”

Thorin  barked at the large dwarf who grunted and stiffly removed his own mantel.  The youngest son of  Fundin  began walking towards the king without a word.  His eyes seemed heavy but hardly noticeable in the dim light.  He stepped around  Thorin  until the King’s back was facing the bed.   Dwalin  placed his large tattooed hands on the royal dwarf’s shoulders and made him sit.   Thorin  growled.

“I’m not going…”

Thorin gasped as Dwalin fell on top of him, making him lay on his back.  The king wiggled under the heavy dwarf confused and stopped when he heard deep breaths that sounded like snores.  Thorin glanced to Dwalin’s head drooped over his shoulder and chuckled at his lieutenant’s tired state.  

“That’s right…”

Dwalin groaned.

“Laugh now ‘cause you won’t be laughin’ later…”

The large dwarf grunted in the King’s ear, still not moving.  His body too heavy to lift his massive arms.  Thorin snickered and kissed the dwarf’s ear, whispering playfully.

“No…”

The King watched with widened eyes as Dwalin struggled to turn to him.  The royal brat rolled his lip under his teeth in anticipation.  The Fundin son growled at the sight.

“Oh ye damn thing…  Don’t think I don’t have the energy to teach ye a lesson.”

The smirk on Thorin’s lips grew into a mischievous grin with Dwalin watching him.

“You forget your place, Dwalin.  I am King under the mountain and you will follow my orders.”

The large dwarf chuckled menacingly and found the strength to push himself up.

“Oh you naughty minx…”

Dwalin leaned down to press his nose to the King’s.

“The faces you’re going to make tonight…”

The dwarf groaned, looking into Thorin’s lust filled eyes and imagined the sounds he would be making very soon.  Imagining Thorin whimpering and begging from the floor.  Begging for mercy as the dwarf teases him to no end.  Begging for the dwarf to ravish the king, until he choked on his own moans and silently dissolved into overwhelming pleasure.  

Dwalin hummed pleased with his thoughts and bucked his groin hard against Thorin’s crotch.  He sat up and patted his lap.

“Come here.”

Thorin playfully rolled to his side.

“No.”

Dwalin chuckled and grabbed Thorin’s hips, dragging the giggling king over and placing him onto the dwarf’s hard lap.  Thorin’s back was pressed into Dwalin’s chest and thick hands quickly spread his legs apart, overlapping them on Dwalin’s knees.  The large dwarf used his legs to spread Thorin apart further and moved his hand to begin squeezing the King’s thighs.  

The king moaned and arched himself, rubbing his head into the dwarf’s short beard.  Another hand slid under his shirt, lifting it to his chest.  Two fingers pinched his nipple and fondled it as the other hand rubbed the warm bulge in his pants.

Dwalin groaned and sniffed Thorin’s hair.

“I’ll never grow tired of feeling your heat escaping your clothes.  Knowing it’s there even outside this room.  Teasing me every day I have to look at you.  You don’t know how badly I want to touch you in front of everyone.”

“You would never get anything done.”

Thorin smiled and his hand covered Dwalin’s, trying to guide him over his bulge to his favorite spots.  Dwalin growled and worked his nose through Thorin’s locks and bit the King’s ear, tugging it gently.  The royal Durin yipped and giggled, licking his lips.

“You’re being naughtier than usual tonight.  Thinking you’ve worn me out enough with all your commands today.”

Dwalin pressed his facial fuzz into the King’s ear and whispered deeply.

“I’m going to punish you hard tonight.”

There was another taunting chuckle from the King.  Thorin twisted his head and looked up to the dwarf.

“You don’t have the strength to.”

Dwalin grinned deviously and slipped his lips to Thorin’s neck, nibbling on a spot that made the king writhe on his lap.  The royal dwarf moaned and squirmed while both of Dwalin’s hands snuck to Thorin’s stomach and began to tickle him.  The king burst out laughing,  but a hot lick and suck from Dwalin’s mouth broke his voice into partial moans.  He giggled and begged for Dwalin to stop but the dwarf knew the king was enjoying it from the rock of Thorin’s hips pressing hard into his lap.

The large dwarf stopped tickling and yanked Thorin’s hair back to expose the King’s neck.  He proceeded to roughly nibble moans out of the royal dwarf’s throat.  Dwalin’s free hand snuck down the King’s trousers and rubbed the tip of Thorin’s cock with his thumb.

“More…”

Thorin pleaded and rocked his hips harder against Dwalin’s lap.  

“Spoiled thing, you’re just too pretty…”

The dwarf watched the King’s tilted head stare at him pleadingly.  Panting and smiling with his fingers now teasing his own nipples. Dwalin huffed.

“Alright, enough of that.  Get up and get dressed.”

Dwalin removed his arms and placed them on the bed behind him, holding himself steady and he bucked his hips hard and launched the king from his lap.  Thorin yelped as he landed on his hands and knees, a playful thought running through his mind instantly.  He rested his head on the floor and propped up his arse, groaning as if he were in pain. 

“Ye ain’t foolin’ me.”

The Fundin son chuckled at the sight of the King.  Thorin always tried to pull that trick to get out of certain commands.  Falling purposely in compromising positions in an attempt to distract the dwarf.  

Dwalin tossed the dress to Thorin.  It was a thin piece of long and soft to the touch.  It wasn’t really a dress as it was a long skirt.  The fabric landed on Thorin’s back and he sat up, lifting it to his chest.  He blushed as he gazed at it and kept his back to Dwalin.

“Well?  Strip.”

Thorin cheeks burned more and he slumped into his shoulders.  He always hated stripping.  It was an odd thing to be embarrassed about, considering everything else he and Dwalin have done in the past.  But for Thorin there was something much more private about removing his clothing that not even his dwarf should see.  It was oddly more degrading than walking around like a dog, naked, begging for Dwalin to feed him teats.  An odd thing indeed but there was something more he hated than stripping.

“If you can’t do it then I will.”

“I’m doing it!”

He hated how much he loved Dwalin spying on him.  Thorin’s body twitched at the thought of Dwalin’s eyes watching his every move.  His cock hardened more beneath his trousers and began to leak into the cloth.  

Thorin shyly stood and hid behind a dressing wall in a corner of the room.  It didn’t matter how many times he knew Dwalin was going to peek, he still looked around nervously as he unclasped his belt.  His hands tensed as he removed his belt and held onto the trim of his pants.  He listened quietly for Dwalin’s movement’s and positioned the dwarf was still on the bed.  He waited longer and when no sound followed he gulped and quickly whipped his pants down, jumping into the skirt.  Thorin blushed madly known Dwalin saw somehow.  No matter what, Dwalin always managed to see everything.

The king blushed from the air trickling up his legs.  This was the first time Dwalin had made him wear a skirt before.  It was exposing and felt no less embarrassing than stripping.  Thorin rubbed his thighs together to emulate the warmth of his pants.  It was awkward to feel the fabric touching his outer thighs with nothing against the inner.  

A low chuckle filled the room and Thorin squeezed the skirt into his groin in some weak attempt to feel less exposed.

“Are you coming out?”

Thorin whined and walked out with his head down and his cheeks stained red.  He glared pathetically at the dwarf still sitting on the bed.  Dwalin had the widest perverted smirk the King had ever seen.  Thorin growled and muttered.

“I’ll find out how you do it one day…”

Dwalin chuckled.

“You looked like a pretty lass rubbing your thighs like that.”

Thorin hissed and looked away, stomping over to Dwalin, still covering his clothed nether regions with his hands.  Dwalin chuckled and reached out for the king who noticed and jumped back, glaring at him.  The large dwarf was still too worn out to stand and motioned his finger for the King to come back.  Dwalin looked serious at Thorin with a deep sense of disappointment.

“There’s a problem with your dress.”

The King blushed more and stepped forward.  If he was going to be embarrassed it wasn’t going to be for how poorly he dressed himself.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You see the hem here?”

Dwalin leaned over his knees and grabbed the bottom of the skirt for Thorin to see.  The king eyed it suspiciously and then the dwarf in front of him grinned.  Thorin yelped as Dwalin ripped the skirt.

“Dwalin!!! No I!!!”

Thorin stepped back clinging to the fabric.  The motion caused him to spin around the and sound of tearing threads made his body tremble.  He stumbled on his feet as the fabric was ripped and he pressed himself against the wall.  A tiny rim of fabric hanging from his waist, barely able to hide his hanging sack.  

Thorin whimpered and bent forward, pulling the remaining fabric down more, to shield himself from Dwalin’s eyes.  The sensation of the cold stone on his rear and delicate folds of cloth shifting against his cock made a slight moan escape his lips.

“Ah that’s better.  Now that is something I can find strength to stand for.”

Dwalin hurled himself off the bed and closed in on the blushing king.

“Bastard…”

The lieutenant grinned and lifted Thorin’s blushing face, watching it twitch from embarrassment and arousal.  Dwalin placed his large palms on the wall on either side of Thorin’s head and leaned in.

“Unbutton your shirt.”

A pitiful pout came out of Thorin as he lowered his head, still looking up at the dwarf.  Dwalin smirked and whispered seductively.

“Want me to?”

“No!”

Thorin shouted through his embarrassed voice.  Dwalin smiled as he listened to Thorin’s deep breaths and looked down to the King’s hard cock poking out of the torn skirt.  The king pressed himself harder into the wall as his cock twitched for the dwarf in front of him.  He closed his eyes and slowly began to unbutton himself.  

Dwalin leaned in to nuzzle the whimpering moans from Thorin’s neck and work his way down the unbuttoned trail.  Thorin arched his body against Dwalin’s lips and placed his palms on the wall beside his hips when he was finished.  He watched dazily as Dwalin nibbled on his nipple and slid a hand up his thigh, trying to lift the skirt higher.  

Thorin’s instinctive reaction was to raise his hips to prevent Dwalin from succeeding but it was pointless.  The skirt continued to gracefully touch his shaft as the dwarf raised it.  The king groaned and shifted his hips, wanting the cloth to continue to tease him.

Dwalin moved his hand to lift Thorin’s leg up and slide his body against the King’s.  Thorin wrapped his leg around the dwarf’s hip and pulled him in closer, their groins rubbing against each other’s.  Dwalin simply stood there and let Thorin show off his excitement.  A smooth stroke to grasp Thorin’s arse and teasingly rub a finger against the exposed crease made the king writhe against him harder.

“Dwalin… More…”

Thorin’s hands worked their way up Dwalin’s chest and began to unbutton the dwarf’s shirt.

“Oh no ye don’t.”

Dwalin grabbed the King’s wrists and pinned them to the wall above Thorin’s head.  He took a step back out of Thorin’s humping range and gazed down at the exposed body before him.  The parted shirt with a dark trail of hair leading down to the tantalizing skirt.  He watched Thorin’s stomach recoil and thrust his hips towards Dwalin.

“That look’s too flattering on you…  And far too tempting.”

Thorin grinned and licked his lips.

“You should hurry up and finish me now while you still stand, my loyal Dwalin…”

Dwalin chuckled deeply, resisting the urge to thrust himself into the King’s teasing body.  He needed to punish the King first and hold back his own needs just a little longer.  The dwarf walked away and sat on the bed resting his legs again, he was going to need his strength.

“Where’s the rope?”

Thorin rolled his lip between his teeth with a naughty smile.  He rested against the wall, slumping down slightly until he was in an erotic pose.

“I lost it.”

Dwalin growled and chuckled menacingly.

“Oh ye being extremely naughty tonight…”

Thorin snickered and sunk to the floor, spreading his legs and teasingly stroking his cock.  He tilted his head and raised his shoulders to press himself into his hair, trying to seduce Dwalin back over.  The dwarf watched, breathing heavily, trying to think of where the king hid their special trinkets.

“Fine, where’s the oil?  I ain’t goin in without it.”

Thorin perked up, thinking he’d won a good hard pummeling from his dwarf and crawled over to a box hidden under some clothes.  Before he could turn around he was pinned to the ground with Dwalin’s hand on his head and another lifting his waist.  Thorin gasped as Dwalin’s beard scratched against his back and crept under his skirt, biting his skin.  

The king yelped as more bites trailed towards his crease, and the dwarf switched his hand at Thorin’s waist with his knee, keeping the king propped up.  He spread the royal dwarf’s cheeks and bit softly near the sensitive skin by the King’s entrance.  The king made a squeak that turned into a moan and shifted his hips wanting more.

Dwalin’s hand slid between Thorin’s legs and fondled the King’s sack.  Thorin rocked his hips against Dwalin’s knee and reached back to claw at Dwalin’s leg.

“Thak me Dwalin,  Kahomhîlizu …”   (Mine me, please)

Dwalin grunted, keeping his hips from thrusting.

“Damn that mouth of yours…”

The dwarf quickly dropped the king and flipped through the clothes to find the hidden rope.  He shoved Thorin hard into the wall and snuck his arms around the King’s front, entangling the rope in a woven pattern.  The rope went from Thorin’s neck down his body, weaving around his back and then to the front.  All the way down to loop around his shaft and sack, then through his rear and up his spine.  Dwalin tied the end under the shirt and to the back of Thorin’s neck, the ripped skirt squished from the rope revealing everything. 

The king moaned and rubbed himself against the wall, feeling the rope shift and tighten around his hardened cock.  He yelped when Dwalin pulled him backwards and made him lay down on the floor face up.  Thorin watched curiously as the dwarf stepped around him and kneeled on either side of his chest.  Thorin could see Dwalin’s groin above his head and felt the dwarf grab onto his hips.

“Ye better hold on now.”

Thorin only half guessed Dwalin’s intentions before he quickly grabbed the dwarf’s waist and held tight.  Dwalin lifted the king into the air upside down, hurling him up so that Thorin’s knees were over his shoulders.  The dwarf pressed the King’s back into the wall and pinned him in place.  Dwalin grinned as he looked at his nightly prize that was more detailed under the candlelight.

“Couldn’t ask for anything better.”

Thorin whined as he dangled from Dwalin’s grip, looking around curiously to make sense of what was going on.  He looked up to Dwalin for answers but couldn’t see the dwarf’s face.  Dwalin shifted back slightly to see Thorin’s bewildered gaze on him.

“What do ye want your majesty?”

Thorin still distraught from his upside-down view, glanced over Dwalin’s figure.  It wasn’t long before his eyes spotted Dwalin’s crotch inches away from his face.  The king grinned and licked his lips, looking back at Dwalin.

“I thought you enjoyed taking orders from me, Dwalin.  Hearing my voice command your body to my every will.   Sweating to please my every need.  You want to hear my voice ordering you to submit to me while I bâyruk my irkat inside you.” (Bury my shaft)

Today was definitely Thorin’s rebellious day.  He wanted to take full advantage of his dwarf’s weakened state.  Test the limits of Dwalin’s will power.  Thorin would either get the spanking he desired or forever taunt Dwalin that he was too weak to handle the king.

Dwalin grunted roughly.  He wanted to teach the king a thing or two about who rules the bedroom, but he was too exhausted even for that.  He needed to pace himself in order to punish the king enough for his standards.  Dwalin hummed to himself and buried his nose between Thorin’s cheeks in thought.

Thorin smiled and went ahead with removing Dwalin’s shaft from his breeches, giving it a quick upside-down lick.  

The large dwarf chuckled and bit the skin nearest the King’s hole again.  Another yelp came from below and knowing Thorin’s mouth was open he thrust himself in.  Thorin let out an appreciative groan as his dwarf’s cock delved deep into his throat.   The king held onto his lieutenant’s hips as Dwalin pressed deeper until his sack touched Thorin’s nose.  He could feel the King’s breaths shorten against his skin and kept going until they stopped.  

Thorin moaned, holding his breath as Dwalin stayed still ; t he King’s experienced throat welcoming him every inch of the way.  He gave Thorin a teasing lick to the dwarf’s hole and relished in the way the King’s throat trembled around his cock.  A few more licks and Thorin gave a light push to the dwarf’s hips.  Dwalin pulled out and let Thorin pant in front of his cock.  

When he felt the king had enough air he thrust himself back inside and this time humped the dwarf’s mouth hard.  Whimpers creeping out every time he hit the back of the King’s throat and a tongue trying to swirl around his cock with every chance.  Dwalin continued to lick Thorin’s hole as his hips bucked into the King’s mouth.  Thorin’s feet curled and bent his legs till his toes could push the large dwarf’s bald head deeper into his arse.

Dwalin groaned, loving his King’s throat far too much.  He couldn’t resist biting Thorin’s thigh and listening to the gasping yelp from below.  A knock at the door jarred them both.

“King Thorin, there is a problem in the mines.”

Dwalin moved back to look down at the king whose mouth was stuffed with his cock.  He grinned and mischievously lifted Thorin from the wall and walked towards the door.  Thorin whimpered and pushed himself off Dwalin’s cock in a panic.  He whispered as quietly as he could.

“Don’t you dare!”

“You have duties to attend to my king, but your still mine inside this room.”

Dwalin pinned Thorin to the door, still upside-down, and gazed down at the worried king.

“Well?”

He whispered with a wide grin.  The blood that had been rushing to Thorin’s head during that session started to affect him.  He didn’t expect an issue so soon and wouldn’t have minded the dizziness.

“King Thorin?”

“YES!”

Thorin squeaked by accident trying to hide his distressing position.  He quickly recovered and tried to sound as regal as he could with Dwalin’s cock prodding his cheek.

“Yes, what is it?  Speak loudly as I am busy at my desk.”

“Another lift broke down in the south east area and Commander Dwalin is nowhere in sight.”

“I have given him…”

Thorin yelped as Dwalin bit his rear again.  He covered his mouth too late and hissed.

“Are…  Are you alright my king?”

Thorin glared at Dwalin who bore his teeth, ready to strike again.

“I’ll be sure too…”

The king clenched his jaw tight when Dwalin bit him again and kept his sounds quiet.

“I’ll be sure to send him when he returns from his duties…”

Dwalin’s eyes flashed and he growled quietly.  Thorin smirked but Dwalin quickly shoved his cock back in the King’s mouth, holding himself still once he was buried inside.  

“Um… King Thorin… What should I tell the dwarves meanwhile?”

Thorin tried to push Dwalin away to answer but the dwarf kept still and cut off his air.  Dwalin pulled out before the pause in response would have made the dwarf leave.  Thorin gasped and panted.  He tried to respond but his words faded in and out of his breaths.

“Tell them…  Get as much as they can…  3 rd  level…  Until patrol comes back…”

The dwarf behind the door shifted awkwardly.

“The patrol?...”

Dwalin moved his cock back to Thorin’s lips and the king shouted.

“Now go!”

“Yes my king!”

The scared dwarf ran off down the hall.

“You shouldn’t scare him like that, especially after treating him to those sweet noises you made.”

“Dammit Dwalin!  I am king and they need leadership!”

“Then lead them, I don’t remember stopping you.”

Dwalin chuckled and thrust himself back into the King’s mouth.  Thorin growled at first until the dwarf’s tongue flicked over his hole again.  Dwalin thrust quickly before finally pulling out and carrying Thorin back to the bed.  He tossed Thorin onto his back and the king moaned from his ropes.  

The large dwarf sat beside the King’s head and grabbed the ropes against Thorin’s stomach, tugging them up.  The king moaned and raised his hips, following the pull of the rope on his cock.  Dwalin smiled at the royal dwarf’s tongue flicking out towards him.  He pulled harder and watched Thorin’s face contort in pain and pleasure.  

Dwalin released his hold on the ropes and leaned down to kisses the King’s lips.  Thorin licked at him but he pulled away.

“I have a better idea.”

Thorin smiled and let Dwalin maneuver him.  He was pushed off the bed as Dwalin went back to look for more rope.  The king grinned and went to his dresser to pull out more, biting it and leaning back for Dwalin to see.  The taller dwarf grinned and marched over to the king.  He grabbed the rope and licked Thorin’s mouth, with a hard squeeze to Thorin’s cheeks.

“Good kitty.”

Thorin mewled and followed after Dwalin who tied the rope to the base of the bed post.

“Sit down.”

The king rubbed against Dwalin’s body as he sunk to the floor against the bedframe, watching with pleased eyes as Dwalin tied Thorin’s wrists to the bottom of the post.  There was no room for movement and Thorin was stuck.  Dwalin sat on the bed near Thorin and reached down to lift the King’s hips and stretch him away from the post.  

Thorin groaned as his hips were placed on Dwalin’s knee as far away from the tied not as possible.  His upper body hanged at an angle and stretched his muscles.  He could only hang his head at this point.  His toes barely reached the ground as Dwalin propped his hips higher.  

There was a bit of shuffling and Thorin could tell Dwalin was removing his belt.  Fingers played with the skirt once more and then a hard whip of the belt made the king scream.  A burning sting followed and slowly Thorin found pleasure in it.  

“You’re going to be red from one cheek to the next.  It’ll be a pretty sight to walk you around in this skirt like that.”

Thorin gulped.

“You will not!”

Another firm hit of leather to his rear bad him yelp a moan.

“The others will appreciate it.  They’ve always seen their king reddened with anger, now they’ll have a new taste for this color.”

Dwalin hit harder and made Thorin squeak.

“Dwalin! I am king!”

Thorin let out a pathetic whine with the next hit.

“I can’t have them seeing me in this…”

Dwalin hummed as the king went silent.  He glanced at the skirt in amusement, running his fingers against the folds and watching the King’s pink skin twitch from the touch. 

“So if I take this off you’ll let me take you for a walk then?”

Thorin gasped and kept quiet.  Dwalin chuckled.

“I’d rather keep you in it seeing you make that face.”

Dwalin licked his finger and teased Thorin’s hole with it.  He chuckled imagining the things he wanted to do outside of that room.

“I’ll take you outside and order you to strip it off…”

“What?!”

Thorin gasp turned into a moan as Dwalin’s large finger entered him. 

“Better yet I’d see you dance in the great halls first.”

Thorin whimpered trying to fight off the thought.  Dwalin continued to finger him and toss his thoughts about.  He didn’t want to be attracted to the idea but slowly Dwalin was corrupting him.

“I’d sit on that throne of yours and make you ride me with it on, addressing the dwarves meanwhile.”

Dwalin pulled his finger out quick to spank Thorin hard.  The king mewled and rocked his cock against Dwalin’s leg.

“Harder…”

“What’s that?”

“Harder!”

Dwalin chuckled deeply.

“Remember, I rule in here and you don’t give orders.”

Dwalin took his belt and whipped low on Thorin’s thighs, almost hitting the King’s bound sack.  The larger dwarf grabbed the rope on Thorin’s back and lifted the king higher.  Thorin let out a loud groan as the rope tightened around his body and genitals.  He tried to pull against the bed post but it was no good.  

Dwalin spanked the  king ’s thighs again with a trembling cry filling the room.  

“Dwalin!”

Thorin moaned and cried out again with another hit.  His cock dripped with precum onto Dwalin’s knee.  Another hit to his reddened skin made his back arch from the sting.  The King’s body shifted, playing with the rope’s feel and trying to give his cock attention.

“Still think ye can have your way.”

Dwalin lifted Thorin away from his lap and stood, keeping a firm hold on the princes hovering body.  He let Thorin’s toes tough the ground just enough to keep the king steady and wound up his arm again.

“Uncle?”

They looked at the door again.

“Fili?  What is it?”

Thorin called out as he dropped his head, unsure whether to be annoyed or grateful for the interruption.  The leather gently touching his rear reminded that Dwalin was going to use this opportunity as well.  

“One of the dwarves said you would send help for the lift?”

Thorin trembled in thought, he was afraid to open his mouth as he couldn’t see Dwalin readying for a strike.

“Yes…”

He paused waiting and there was nothing.

“Yes Fili I AHHHH!”

Dwalin spanked Thorin hard and the sound of the contact to the King’s skin escaped the door.  Fili gaped as he heard his uncle’s oddly feminine scream.  He couldn’t figure out if he should enter or run away as the dwarf before him.

“Is this a bad time…”

A number of smacking noises followed with pitiful cries.  Thorin tugged desperately at the rope to cover his mouth but there was no stopping the sounds from his stretched body.  Dwalin hit as hard as he could to make sure the king sang.  A few hits later and Thorin was tonging the air in pleasure.   He panted and moaned louder as another hit came and made him cry out.

“DWALIN!”

Dwalin felt a twinge of regret after hearing his name.  The riddle was broken and Fili had already ran off in embarrassment.

“Oh well, ye can explain it to him later.”

Thorin was lost in his pleasure, wanting Dwalin to spank him more.

“Dwalin… Give me more…”

Dwalin grinned and dropped his hold on the king.  Thorin fell with a yelp and writhed on the floor, rubbing his bound cock against the stone.  Dwalin went to pick up oil they dropped earlier.  He came back and lifted Thorin’s hips again, this time he sat on the bed as close to the bed post as possible and hooked his arm around Thorin’s hips.  Thorin was upside-down again with his head resting against the ground in a way he could look up at Dwalin leaning over him.

“I like seeing ye this way.”

Thorin put his feet on Dwalin’s shoulders while the dwarf squeezed out some oil onto his hole and started to finger him again. Thorin’s chest puffed out in excitement.  Dwalin watched the King’s nipples move with ever moan.  It didn’t take long before he could fit in a second finger.  He pulled on the ropes and teased the King’s cock, watching it drip onto Thorin’s chest.  

“Thak me Dwalin.” (Mine me)

Thorin moaned pleadingly.

“Ye always want it rough.”

Dwalin moved his fingers harder into the King’s hole.  Thorin moaned and bucked his hips as much as he could in the position.

“But I want to have ye tomorrow too, and ye won’t be ready for that if I take ye now.”

Dwalin spread his fingers and slipped in a third, watching Thorin smile and squirm against them.  The taller dwarf chuckled.

“Too damn pretty.”

Thorin groaned and looked up to him.

“Finished yet?”

Dwalin grinned.

“I’m going to punish you for that.”

The king only smiled back as Dwalin removed his fingers and put Thorin back on the ground.  The dwarf doused his cock with oil and stroked himself a few times before turning back to the king.  He untied Thorin’s wrists from the post but kept them tied together.

“Put your arms around my neck.”

Thorin nodded and did as he was instructed while Dwalin slipped his hands under Thorin’s arse and heaved him up.  Thorin wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s wait as the dwarf carried him to the door once more.  Dwalin leaned back slightly, still keeping his balance, and positioned his cock and Thorin’s stretched hole.  Thorin hummed and moaned as the tip entered him and then stopped.

Thorin glanced at Dwalin curiously and hollered out a moan as his body was dropped and the dwarf’s cock sunk into him.  Dwalin caught Thorin quickly and bucked him back up, letting him fall down quickly again.  Thorin whimpered and cried out as the dwarf’s thick cock continued to thrust in jarring movements.

Dwalin pinned Thorin to the wall and pulled himself out, only to go back in and repeat.  Thorin writhed and cried out his moans.  Every time Dwalin left his body, his mind blanked for a moment, then snapped out as he was entered again. Dwalin could only  keep up a  certain pace, and he was growing tired of the tease.  Thorin’s head drooped on his shoulder as he thrust in completely and stayed there, ramming his hips at a bruising pace.

Thorin moaned out and licked the air, crying out Dwalin’s name.  Dwalin only grunted and thrust harder as the king started to yank on his hair.  It was a sudden stop when Dwalin pressed himself into Thorin’s body.  Thorin whimpered weakly, still panting.

“Dwalin?...”

Dwalin was panting as well, the King’s tantalizing body gave him energy and he didn’t stop because he was tired.

“Ye want me to take ye for that walk now?”

Dwalin kept his head in Thorin’s hair as did Thorin.  Thorin panted and moaned thinking about it.  The doorknob within his reach.  Slowly Dwalin’s lips slid against the King’s neck and Thorin’s hand moved to the open the door.  Thorin blushed deeply as he felt the dwarf grin against his skin.

“Let’s go.”

Dwalin grunted as he lifted Thorin, bouncing the king as he walked out of the room.  Thorin moaned quietly at first and Dwalin took it as a challenge to make his cock thrust harder.  Every step he ensured the Thorin felt it deeply.  The King’s moans began to fill the dimly lit halls.  They were vacant so far because they were in the King’s wing.  However some guards from far away heard the echoes of strange sounds and began to head over.

Dwalin watched the lights from another corridor flicker and come closer.  He looked down at Thorin and grunted to himself.  Dwalin quickly moved down a statue littered hallway and hid between two mighty stone dwarves.  He pressed his lips tight against the King’s, letting his tongue keep Thorin’s mouth distracted as he continued to thrust.  

The guards passed by and didn’t notice them.  They continued to search for the strange sound they heard as the two dwarves quietly humped nearby.  Dwalin stopped for a moment so they could breathe.  Thorin panted heavily wondering why Dwalin didn’t show him off.  Dwalin pressed his head into Thorin’s and looked at the king.

“I like ye seeing ye like this.  I don’t want to share the sight.”

Thorin smiled weakly and Dwalin returned his lips, ramming into the King and devouring every sound that came from the King’s throat.  Thorin pulled his dwarf closer and moaned deeply feeling himself ready to finish.  Dwalin could feel the King’s need and thrust harder, imagining Thorin covered in his cum.  He needed to finish with his king, it was the only way to finish.  

Thorin’s knee’s tightened around the dwarf’s waist and a quick hard slam of Dwalin’s hips gave the king his release.  Thorin groaned deeply into Dwalin’s mouth as the dwarf snapped his hips a few more times and filled the King with his cum.  The broke from their kiss and panted.  Dwalin slowly let Thorin’s hips down and the King stood in front of him.  His shirt fell off his shoulders and hung by his arms.  Cum s plattered  over the ropes that had burned a red mark into Thorin’s body.  

Thorin smiled as he panted, watching Dwalin’s eyelids droop.  Dwalin nodded off for a moment and recovered, walking away from the king. 

“Come.”

Thorin weakly stumbled behind Dwalin, his arse taken quite the punishment for the night.  Dwalin was already in his room when Thorin finally managed his way back.  The sight brought a bright smile to his face.  Dawn had come and Dwalin had fallen on the bed, already asleep.

Thorin closed the door and climbed onto Dwalin’s back, sneaking a kiss to the dwarf’s ear.

“Remember…  You have to get up in an hour…”

Thorin smiled and watched the dwarf lay still.  A deep groan came out before it was taken over by snores.  Thorin chuckled and fell asleep on top of his dwarf.

Dwarfsmut @ tumblr


End file.
